A Fox In Gotham
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Kurama was sent to America to find out what demonic energy was disturbing the peace. So his first stop? Gotham. There he poses as a Student to have an alibi while he's working. Then he comes across Dick Grayson. The two become friends but both have secrets. Why does Kurama have plant seeds in his hair? Why is Dick so curious? "Be careful Little Bird, when you corner a fox…"
1. Chapter 1

_**A Fox In Gotham **_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

How long has it been since he went abroad? He had thought to himself as he sighed, walking down the streets of Gotham. Not long after the Demon King Tournament, Kurama, or using his Human name, Shuichi Minamino was called from Spirit World to take a look of some strange energy that was emitting from the Americas. Specifically in the New Jersey, New York and Maine area. Kurama, with his exotic looks and his natural charm, he just might be able to figure out what is going on. He was looking around in true Tourist fashion. The last time he was in the Americas was briefly when he was in the early 1900s. He was after a pocket watch that was said to pause time. Sadly, it was a dud and there was no such thing. Everything was so HUGE. Bigger than Tokyo. This case had to be taken care of. All he has to do is find where this demonic energy is coming from and take care of it, and go home right?

WRONG.

A decade ago, since the Demon King Tournament, he hadn't aged a bit. He figured that out when he turned 18. So he had to leave his home. Go to collage where his mother, stepbrother and father wouldn't see him often (and if she did, he would have to put his body under an illusion which is a pain to hold up). Although, he had to do it under a different name. To his family though, they assumed that he was working as a botanist in Kyoto. His friends on the other hand, knew better. He had managed to smoothly transform himself into his 'Youko' form at will now, and that is what brought him here. In Gotham. In America. Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't go, they were retired and had families (Yusuke and Keiko got married after high school and one year later had a bouncing baby boy. Kuwabara and Yukina got married not long after, much to Hiei's dismay…and the happy couple still didn't know about his connection to Yukina.) and Hiei was content with his job making sure that humans don't cross the barriers to the demon world, and the occasional bounty hunt for demons who try and escape the demon world to the human world for 'human snacks' or want to rampage. He would occasionally help out the Reikai when it suits him from time to time. Which left Kurama. Fan-freaking-tastic.

Somehow (and Inari knows why), He got chosen to go to the 'Superhero' capital of the world...and America is full of them. He'd have to be extra careful if he's looking for the source of the energy. He had only been in Gotham for a few days. And had yet to pinpoint the exact Location. He couldn't move around like he used to when he was younger. People are always watching, and are always suspicious. So, Koenma managed to put him back in High School...

BACK.

IN.

HIGH.

SCHOOL.

Well, at least this time Koenma was willing to pay this time (By that either Koenma pays or faces Kurama's wrath). He looked at his directions again and looked up at the posh building. It was a quaint little apartment block and it was close to the Boarding School that he would be going to. He was lucky he looked younger than most. He could easily pass as a junior. As he walked in, he was taken aback by a sweet sickly smell. It burned his nose. He would have coughed, if it wasn't for the fact that he already had tears down his face from the strong smell. It was horrible. He walked up to the desk clerk, who name was, 'Sally', and the strong smell was coming from her. He could just picture the 'Welcome to Hell' mat in front of him.

_"INARI! Has this woman ever heard of subtlety?"_ He thought as he coughed again.

He wiped his eyes free of the tears, though they were still glassy.

"Excuse me, I'm here to check into my apartment." he said in perfect english.

The woman who was busy with filing her nails looked up and gaped at him.

"Oh! Of course! Let me look you up." She said as she fiddled around with the computer.

She had leaned forward showing her massive cleavage. Kurama rolled his eyes up and sighed. Has this woman no shame?

"What did you say your name was?" She smile at him.

The red lipstick was fading and was sticking on her teeth and was revealing her chapped lips. It was unappealing.

"Shuichi Minamino." He said plainly as he tried very hard not to sneeze.

The smell was getting unbearable.

"Okay! Here you are! Room 413." She said as she gave him his room keys.

"Hope to see you again." She smiled at him as she flipped her beach blond hair back.

Shuichi just nodded politely as the woman and forced himself to walk instead of running to the elevator. After he got inside, he finally could breath again.

_"This is going to be a long case."_ He thought.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Damn it, because of a picture on deviant art, i wanted to write a short story. This will just be as details as other stories, but it will be short…maybe 7 chapters at least…maybe…i think. Depending on the word count... I know the ending, i know the middle. So it will be be pretty cool. Nothing too flashy or time consuming. Anyways, this is a _**Young Justice**_ and _**Yu Yu Hakusho**_ Crossover, so you're welcome. (Too…many…yaoi everywhere. I freaking hate it.) Seriously people, this will be a friendship fic… NO ROMANCE WHATSOEVER BETWEEN CHARACTERS! I'm getting sick of going to some crossover fandoms and pairing them over and over again, so HA! I'm breaking that chain!

Ahem…now that I'm done with my rant i shall continue. So what is it that Kurama is hunting down? What does it have to do with the Young Justice? (BTW, this take's place between 'Drop-Zone' and 'Infiltrator.") I'm going to be having fun with this vic because it's not going to be so heavy handed and there is no romance in it. So, this fix is fun for me. I hope you guys will enjoy what i write. And yes, thievery will be in the is story, and i hope you guy will enjoy it!_** Please leave Detailed Reviews!**_ They fuel authors with ideas like you don't believe!

PS: Apparently, I'm the first to make a YJ/YYH crossover…i feel lonely now. XD

PSS: Just re-did the first chapter to match the prompt that was inspiring me to write this story. Sorry for any confusion!

**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Fox In Gotham**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

Dick Grayson was wandering the halls during his free period. Being at Gotham's Most Prestigious Academy for Youth, his free period consisted on boredom. He could study if he wanted, but he didn't feel the 'aster' today. He was still smiling about the fact that the Young Justice League is being a huge success. They have been successful in a few missions, granted it was still a little rocky, but so far teamwork has been working well between them. Bruce was still a little paranoid about it. That was just his way of worry for him. He turned a corner and noticed something in the empty hall. There was a red haired person wearing the boys standard uniform: dress pants, white shirt, red, green, and black tie, and the black dress shoes. He wasn't wearing a jacket, it was too warm out, he understood. His long red hair was pull back into a half-ponytail and he had a look of frustration in his face. He swore and rubbed his face before flicking his hair back and pushing his right ear to the locker door.

_"What is he...?"_ His thought's stopped and the boy managed to open the locker.

"They gave me the wrong number." The boy muttered as he took out a piece of paper and pen, and wrote down the right number.

Dick knew that this was the new transfer student. He knew the feeling. His first few days of school here was rough: Wrong locker numbers, getting lost and being late for class. But it seems the student opened his locker without much problem...you have to have VERY good hearing to hear the tumblers in the lock.

"Hey, I see you got the wrong number for your locker?" Dick said as he walked toward the red haired boy.

The boy turned to look at him and Dick was taken aback by his features, He was defiantly asian descent but the red hair and green eyes were NOT normal. Maybe he uses contacts and dye.

"Oh, yes. It was 24-10-45, not 15-5-35." He said politely.

"You're the new transfer student aren't you?" Dick asked as he walked up to him.

The effeminate boy was taller than he was. He silently cursed his short height.

"Why yes. I am." the red haired boy said giving a light smile.

"Dick Grayson. Freshmen." He said as he held out a hand.

The boy in front of him bowed slightly before grasping his hand.

"Minamino...oh, I think it's the other way around. Shuichi. Shuichi Minamino." He introduced himself and then left go of his hand.

"Shoo-itch?" Dick tried pronouncing his name.

"Ah, close, but not close enough. Shu-i-chi." The boy said pronouncing his name.

"It's Japanese isn't it?" Dick said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Shuichi nodded.

"Yes. I just transferred here. And I believe in your terms, I'm a third-year. A junior." He said politely.

"You don't look like you're from Japan. Your hair color isn't natural right?" Dick asked.

The taller boy bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"It's a genetic thing. My hair is all natural. I think it came from my father's side." Shuichi chuckled.

"Huh...so, you got a free pass today? You come to school and try to find your way?" Dick said as he was about to turn away.

"Ah...well I started school today. I have a free period and I'm thinking of popping over to the Library to study." He said as he took out a couple of books: History and Science, Dick noted.

"You know, for a Japanese transfer, you speak english pretty well." Dick said as he sized up the boy.

"Oh? Well, I did take english at my school and I practice every so often. When I was chosen for the transfer, I wasn't too surprised that I would be coming to Gotham...Although it is a bit dreary here." Shuichi said as he looked at some of the schools structures.

"Yeah, but you get used to it." Dick said as he looked at his watch.

He wanted to get to the Lunch room and pick up some lunch.

"Well see you later, Shuichi. I'm heading to the Lunch room to get some food. See you around." Dick said as he left the red haired boy alone.

"I hope so too, Grayson." He said back.

* * *

Kurama was actually impressed with Gotham's Academy. The structures and the architecture was stunning. Unfortunately...by the last class of the day, almost half of the school's female population somehow got wind of him (he has japanese features with red hair and green eyes...how much more exotic can you get?), and some tried flirting with him. Only that he turned them down politely. He was more focused on a demonic energy that was coming from the Museum, which was about 6 blocks away from the school. Whatever it was...it was an active energy. Meaning that a demonic artifact somehow is in the human world. Oh. Joy.

Other than that, he had a fairly pleasant day. He put his books in his pack and headed out the door. He wanted to plan for recon tonight. After taking the path where less people go down, he heard punches being through and laughing.

_"Hello...what is going on here?"_ Kurama thought curiously.

He followed the sounds and he caught something being said,

"C'mon, circus boy, fight back!"

"Nah, he's too sissy. Look's like Bruce Wayne's little charity case is just too pathetic."

"Fight back, Gypsy boy!"

Kurama walked upon a sight. The young boy that he met this morning was on the ground, in fetal position, trying to avoid the kicks from a few older students. He wasn't even trying to fight back. If anything, Kurama enjoyed talking with the boy this morning. A normal, decent conversation.

"Excuse me...what seems to be going on here?" Kurama said as he walked slowly toward the older boys.

"What the hell?" One of them said.

He could see in his vision that Dick looked up at him with wide blue eyes. His black hair was scuffled up and his uniform was dirtied.

"I despise people who pick on those younger or weaker than them." Kurama said as he glared at the teens.

"Hey, i know that guy! He's the jap transfer. He's even more girlier than gypsy boy here!" A blond hair boy said.

Kurama resisted to urge to roll his eyes. They weren't worth the fight.

"If you are done, leave." Kurama said as he walked past a couple of the students before a beefy hand was placed on his shoulder.

"What did you say, little girl? Hell, you look like one." He said as he bunched his hand into a fist.

"Leave now...or you will face the consequences." Kurama said looked up at the boy with an ice cold stare.

He even flared a bit of his demonic aura just enough that he meant business. A couple of the boys backed down. Good. They were being cautious around him.

"C'mon man, we can take care of Gypsy boy some other day." A brown haired boy said as he could feel that Kurama...was not normal.

"Tch, fine. Next time though, you won't be so lucky." The beefy boy said as the other boys followed his lead and left.

Kurama sighed and knelt down to the young boy he had met earlier.

"Can you sit up?" Kurama asked. Dick nodded and sat up slowly, holding his side.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Dick said his eyes to the ground.

"I didn't have to...but why were they calling you gypsy?" Kurama asked as he noticed the school bag and books scattered everywhere.

He decided to help the young boy and pick up the books. Dick winced as he got up and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious. Although…I recommend taking some self defense classes." Kurama said as he picked up the last book and walked over to the boy. Dick cracked a smile and laughed.

"Maybe I should." He chuckled.

Then he winced and held his side. Kurama put Dick's bag by him and frowned.

"Raise your arms." Kurama asked.

"What?" Dick raised his eyebrows.

"I want to check something. Raise your arms." Kurama said to the smaller boy.

He did as he was told, wincing while doing so and Kurama placed the flat of his hand on the side of Dick's ribcage. Dick jerked in pain and hissed.

"Well, you might have a cracked rib. I would suggest getting it looked at soon." Kurama said as he stood back up.

"Great...Bruce is going to have a fit." Dick muttered as he hissed painfully putting his arms down.

Kurama was curious of the name. "

Bruce? I heard those boys saying something about a Bruce...care to elaborate?" Kurama asked as he handed his bag back to him. Dick gingerly tossed it over his shoulder and stood up straight.

"Bruce Wayne...he's my adopted father." Dick said looking at Kurama expectedly.

"Bruce Wayne...can't say I've heard of him." Kurama said rubbing the back of his neck, sweat dropping a little.

Dick's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Bruce Wayne...Richest man in Gotham. Billionaire, philanthropist, any of this ringing a bell?" Dick said as he started to walk down the path he was on. Kurama followed him.

"Hehe, I never really paid much attention to the news or tabloids." Kurama said embarrassed.

"Oh, well. Maybe I'll tell you a little more next time. I see my ride." Dick said as the two boys finally reached the gate entrance of the school.

There was a limo there with an older man with a thin mustache and a calm demeanor.

"Hey, Alfred." Dick winced. "Master Grayson. And You are...?" The older man raised his eyebrow at Kurama.

"Shuichi Minamino, sir." Kurama said with a closed eyed smile.

"Yeah, he was just helping me out with a couple of things, Al. No worries." Dick chuckled.

"Very Well. You have a good afternoon as well, Mr. Minamino." Alfred said as he opened the door to the limo.

"Hey, see you around, Shuichi. And Thanks." Dick said gratefully.

Shuichi nodded and smile before waving goodbye to the young boy. He reminded him of his younger step-brother back home. He walked off down the street and his mind drifted. He really did miss his family. And his friends. How long has it been? Ten years since he had stopped aging? He sighed again. It wouldn't hurt to make some connections here in Gotham. He would have to look up Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson when het gets to his apartment. Then he will plan the recon. He had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Okay, i know the ending sounded a little weird, which is why i'm going to improve the first chapter just a little bit. Like i said, there was a picture on deviant art that inspired me to write this story, and I want to get some things right. So give me a bit of time to change the first chapter a little bit and you can read it again. So anyways, we got to meet Dick! The story will putter along a little but the next chapter will be fun to write! We get to find out what Kurama is hunting down! :D Yea! Anyways on to the _**Shout Outs!:**_

_**Gimei: **_YES! Finally, Someone who agrees with me! Yeah, most of the crossovers I have read somehow gets slash in them and it just ruins everything! EVERYTHING! So I decided to step up and make a general story where two worlds coexists WITHOUT anyone falling in love with one another. I'm getting pretty sick of it, and quite frankly, I have my OTPs. And they are Hetros through and through. I have nothing against slash couples if they are _**CANON!**_ Canon couples i can handle, and i don't have much power over that. I just hate when people make it OOC and drives me off the edge. I still support hetro couples overall. Anyways, thanks for the support and yeah for being the first to make this crossover is daunting. So i need all the luck i can get! Thanks for following! :D

_**TAL21: **_Okay, now we can move on! I hope you guys had enjoyed this chapter, i just have to get a little into the 'civvies' mindset before I get into the 'hero' mindset and move the plot along. BUT! I would love to hear from you guys! I may or may not make this story drip off into one-shot land for a few chapters (for a good reason) then end it with the plotted story. You know, having Kurama run into the Young Justice League and causing trouble. XD Anyways, suggestions are very helpful! _**REMEMBER TO LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS! **_See you guys next chapter!

_**Question Time!: **_What sort of confrontations to you want to see in this story? And what reactions do you expect to see down the line? And what are your favorite characters of YYH or YJ?

PS: The picture that promoted me to write this story is on Deviant art by _**xoverlover**_. It's called "The Robin and The Fox". You'll see why I wanted to write this! Have fun! :D

_**KEEP ONE READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Fox In Gotham**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

A figure wearing blue jeans, ratted sneakers and a oversized black hoodie was walking along the dark streets of Gotham. Kurama was doing recon for the time being. The demonic energy coming from the museum was tempting enough to check it out, but he refrained from doing so. Gotham seemed to be pulsing with demonic and spiritual energy. He could still tell which is which, the demonic energy coming from the museum was proof of that. But he was feeling a bit high on the energies that was pulsating through the city.

He stuck to the shadows as he climbed up a building and parkoured across the rooftops, making mental notes of where he was at and what places would be good to hide if he were to get spotted. Now, if he were to get into the Museum, he would have to plant some vines where the security cameras are at so that he could redirect them away from it's view.

He could feel the twitching in his hands and the fact that he really, really, wanted to go and steal something right now. But he shook his head and kept running across the rooftops of the older buildings. He came across a rooftop where he was just across the street from the Museum. Feeling the energy was an understatement. He could literally feel it COURSING through his body. Pulsating! Whatever artifact that Koenma wants back in the Spirit World, it has to be brought back. He didn't want to use his Youko form just yet. Though tempting, He didn't want to be seen. His ears picked up something coming this way. He made a beeline to the shadows and hid there. He tuned down his demonic energy down enough to make sure he's not being seen or felt.

The next thing he knew, he was hearing something being fired off and two shadows sped past him. One was of a man dress in a cape and pointed cowl, and the other was a younger male, dressed in red, black, and yellow. They never even noticed he was there. They seemed to be in a hurry. He would have taken off after them if it wasn't for the disturbance that he felt in the air. It was a demon. He forgot about the two costumed males and went to where the demon was at.

There!

Down in an alleyway. He really wasn't even trying to hide himself. The demon was huddled over a burning garbage can. Well...he might as well start a network. He jumped down and landed quietly behind the semi-human looking demon. He had two crooked horns poking gout of his bald head and he had a bit of an underbite like a bulldog.

"Well, didn't expect demons to pop over to another continent. Unfortunately, you are breaking the concept of 'Don't Let Humans see you.'" Kurama said as the horned demon spun around, his beady black eyes widened in fright.

"I swear I didn't do anything! I got here legally!" The ugly demon shouted as he fell to the ground flinching.

"Then keep to your human form. I don't have to remind you that when demons reveal themselves it creates big problems." Kurama said as the fire from the garbage can flicked the shadows over his face.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't send me back!" The demon said as his weak youki was reigned in and his horns receded and his face was more bearable to look at.

He now looked like a homeless bum that you would see on the streets. It was a start at least.

"Who are you?" The demon spoke.

Kurama just smirked.

"Just someone who trying to make sure that demons like yourself don't expose us. now tell me, do you stick around here?" Kurama said as he stalked the demon.

"Y-yeah, there are human here that toss money to us that we collect to get food. That's about it." He stuttered.

"Is that so? Tell me, have you heard anything about new artifacts that was put in the museum?" He asked.

The demon looked at him strangely.

"Yeah, Yeah! They said something about a history of the city, bunch of crap is already being put in there. Other than that, i don't know what else to tell you." The demon flinched.

_"Hmm...that's a start."_ He said as he thought for a moment.

"I'll be back here in four days. I want you to keep an ear out." Kurama said as he started to leave.

"Hey! What do I get out of it!?" The demon said as he gained a little courage.

"Your life." Kurama said, not looking back.

Tonight was a good night. The recon was completed, he's starting up his network as he found a couple of more demons who were willing to help (after he threatened to have them killed if they didn't comply), and he managed to see what happened to the two costumed males who ran past him earlier that night.

They were chasing a man wearing a purple suit with white pasty skin and red lips stretched across his face. a woman was there in a tight red and black pants with red and black diamonds on them and a halter top. Her blond hair was up in pig tails and one pigtail was tipped black the other was tipped red. He was curious about these superheroes and villains.

Demons don't have a 'good' or 'evil' side. Some demons have morals, some do not. Some demons want power over weakness, other demons want to steal for the hell of it, and those who work for a living. Kurama, due to his human upbringing, he had learned much of morale and humanity. He is still a demon by heart, mind, and soul. But...still the thrill of being chased after he stole something, was something that he missed. He saw the two costumed superheroes take off after the clown and his accomplice. Well, he was done for the night. He headed back to his apartment and went straight to bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes. His calculating mind slowing down until he fell into sleep.

* * *

Dick rubbed his sore ribcage as Alfred drove down the street to take him to school. Harley Quinn managed to aim a kick to his side. And it hurt like hell.

"I take that last night took it's toll on you Master Richard?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah...since that incident in Santa Prisca, my ribs are hurting. Frick..." Dick winced.

He wished he didn't take that path on his way to the car. He wasn't expecting bullies to ambush him. He could have jumped over them. He could have gotten away and ducked into a classroom...but no...he tripped...he freaking tripped and fell to the ground. His instincts took over as he curled into a ball and felt every kick aimed at him. He was also trying to protect his ribcage, when one of the bullies managed a good kick to it.

Then Shuichi came out of nowhere. The red haired boy was not happy. There was something in his jade eyes that screamed 'DANGER!'. When Johnny Dougsburg placed his hand on his shoulder, Dick noticed that Shuichi was not happy about that. That glare that he gave Johnny would be on par with Batman's glare if not greater. Dick could still feel the chills go down his back as he thought about it. Shuichi seemed genuinely worried about his injury. He had heard of stories about punks in Japan that get into fights often. Maybe Shuichi was one of them? He shook his head, telling himself that he has been watching too much anime.

"If I may, Master Richard, we can go to Leslie after school today to check up on you. It is almost time for your yearly check up after all." Alfred smirked.

Dick winced at the mention.

_ "Great...that means shots. Joy."_ Dick thought as he rolled his eyes up.

He then yawned loudly. He and Bruce were up until 4 in the morning chasing after the Joker and Harley were trying to blow up half a city block and fill it with Joker gas. Thankfully, Dick managed to turn off the bomb expertly and safely. Dick groaned and put his face on the glass just watching the world go by. Alfred rolled up to the gates of the Academy, Dick sighed heavily. He really didn't feel like going, but he sucked it up and got out.

"I'll be coming to pick you up at 3:15 sharp, Master Richard. Do please be on time." Alfred smiled at him.

"Yeah, see you later Al." Dick replied as he grabbed his stuff and took off to the school.

He wanted to avoid the larger hall where bullies might find him and pick on him again.

_"Not this time."_ He thought.

Turning a corner, he crashed into someone and fell. He prepared for crashing into the floor, but he felt that his arm was held onto.

"You must be in a hurry." He heard the familiar voice of Shuichi in front on him.

He pulled on his arm until he was back on two feet again.

"Thanks, man, That would have not been asterous." Dick sighed.

"'Asterous'? Is that even a word?" Shuichi frowned.

Most likely because he was confused at the use of the word.

"Oh, well think about it: insted of things going wrong 'Disaster', things go right. Aster. It clearly makes sense." Dick clarified.

Shuichi chuckled.

"Well, I doubt it's part of the english language...I've heard worse." Shuichi shook his head.

"Eh, you'll hear a lot more." Dick said waving his hand off.

"So where are you running too? Late for a class?" Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

Dick's eyes widened before he took off down the hall.

"Thanks Shuichi!" Dick shouted back at him.

He was going to be late for Geometry.

* * *

A little later in the day, Dick got his food at the cafeteria and went outside. He went to the tree farthest from the school itself. Chicken sandwich with a peanut butter candy, a bag of chips and a small salad. He sat down at the base of the large tree and took out a book. It was a book by John Stienbeck.

_The Pearl_.

It was about an man and his family. He had found a pearl near a fishing dock where they lived and that very pearl brought darkness and sorrow to them. The man's son was poisoned by a scorpion and he tried selling the pearl to save his son. In the end though, the man's son was killed, and in despair, he tossed the pearl back into the sea. It was a book worthwhile to read.

As he was about to take a bite into his peanut butter candy (Alfred makes better candy than the school), when he heard something up in the tree. He slowly looked up and blinked at the fact that Shuichi is up there, on a thick branch, holding a bunch of papers and reading them. He seems to be everywhere! Is there really such thing as coincidence?

"No, that's not it either." Shuichi muttered as he took a pencil and wrote something down.

"You seem to be everywhere." Dick blurted out.

Shuichi's head snapped down to the young acrobat and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, this is surprising." He said as he gathered his papers and prepared to jump.

"Hey! Wait! You might break-!" Dick's words faltered as Shuichi jumped from the branch and landed on his feet, bending his knees to absorb the impact. Then he stood back up, clearly not injured in anyway.

"You were saying?" Shuichi smiled.

Then he sat next to him. Looking over the papers that he had on him.

"Geez, i seriously underestimated you...that's at least 20 feet up. I'm surprised that you didn't break anything." Dick said as he continued to eat.

"It's a habit I've yet to break." Shuichi said as he flicked his hair back.

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you look like a girl with that long hair." Dick said before taking a bite of his chicken sandwich.

He cringed as he swallowed. Alfred made better sandwiches better than this. Shuichi chuckled at him.

"I noticed, but I rather like it this length." He said as he put his papers away in his side bag.

"All the more power to you, man. Maybe you should get it cut." Dick teased.

Shuichi looked at him with a mock glare.

"You remind me of my friend back in Japan." Shuichi sighed as he shook his head.

"That a good thing?" Dick asked.

Shuichi didn't reply as he took out a paper.

"Oh come on." Dick muttered.

"I've been hearing about this field trip to the Museum. What's it about?" He asked Dick.

Dick looked at him as if Shuichi was crazy, then remembered that Shuichi just transferred here.

"Oh that, Every year, Students go to the Cyrus Pinkely Museum to learn more Gotham's Heritage. Wayne Enterprises fund it every year. It's a pretty whelmed thing. New stuff every year." Dick said as he picked at his salad. He didn't like the fact that there's tomatoes in them.

"Oh? And when is that?" Shuichi asked as he put his hair up in a half ponytail.

"It'll be sometime in the next couple of weeks or so." Dick said as he frowned.

He forgot to pick up a carton of milk. Now his throat's going to be dry for the rest of the day.

"And it's optional?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah. It's not that bad actually. Gotham has a lot of History. You'd be surprised what you can learn about it." Dick said as he leaned back against the tree.

"By the way...why were you in a tree anyways?" Dick asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I study better while I'm up in a high place. I've done it a lot back home." Shuichi said as he sighed and put the papers away.

Both boys fell into a comfortable silence until the bell rang.

They both went their separate ways.

* * *

_**TAL21: ** _I know that this is slightly Boring at first, but we will get into the plot pretty soon. So Kurama pinpointed that the energy is coming from the museum, but what is it? As well as Gotham seemed to be having a demonic and spiritual influence as well! But why? Is there something bigger at work here? Or is it something that Kurama doesn't even know? And Dick is confused at the fact that where he goes, Shuichi is there as well. It it really coincidence? So, Next chapter, Kurama will be reporting to Koenma about what is gong on in Gotham. He'll be getting down to business soon enough. And Dick as Robin comes across something while he's patrolling Gotham. The question is: Who or what did he come across? _**SHOUT OUTS!**_

_**Gimei:**_ Yup. You don't ALWAYS have to put romance in a story. This story is something fun to do without worrying about romance in anyway. Plus, it help me with just writing a shorter chapters (I have a tenancy to write long chapters) and I know that some peoples preferences is longer chapters, but where the fun in some cliffhangers? XD

_**TAL21: **_Well…that's it for the shout outs. Dang, i was half expecting some more reviews to reply to, but oh well. Plus, just letting you guys know, you can ask questions in the reviews…. and I DO want to hear from you! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE OUT THERE! My little chibi shadow readers! Anyways, time for bed time. Night everyone and i hope you have a good night and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D _**PLEASE LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS! **_They help me out with making more chapters!

_**Question Time!: **_Cross over fics are tough to do, what is the most AWESOME Crossover fic you have every read and it actually worked with the other worlds?

**_KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Fox In Gotham**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

Kurama huffed as he walked down the street to go to the museum today. When he had told that Gotham was pulsing with demonic and spiritual energy, Koenma was looking into why such a city has that much of it. Kurama HAD to know more about Gotham itself. Which means looking into archives and news clippings as well as staying at the museum for an extended amount of time to find that artifact and plan ahead of time to steal it. It had already been a week since he had established a small network of demons that he had come across during his recon. So far, one demon had said that there was a really expensive artifact that was part of Gotham's was going to be there.

So his plan was simple. Go in, learn as much of Gotham's history as much as possible, and find the artifact. Simple yes. Easy...not so much. After he paid to go inside the large museum, he was overtaken by how many priceless artifacts that was part of Gotham's history. He could feel his hands getting itchy, but he refrained. He had to gather information. That was the first step. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked around. There was a lot of information that was somewhat useful. Gotham was involved in the American Revolution in it's younger days, as well as the civil war, and a few other small battles. But they were bloody. There were legends' of the founding of Gotham. A man with power founded Gotham from Scandinavia. But there was something interesting about the natives that had lived here. The Miagani, had lived here in Gotham before the european explorers even set foot on here.

_"That's strange...it says here that the Miagani Tribe had disappeared not long after the death of the man who founded Gotham."_ He thought as he read more into it.

Then he felt it. The demonic energy. He walked towards where the energy was coming from. It wasn't as strong as it was a few days earlier. In fact, it was fairly weak. But he recognized the energy. He entered a section of the museum that was dedicated to Gotham of the 19th century. He was impressed by some of the stuff that could withstand the test of time. He went to a stand that should a small scale tower.

_"Wonder Tower..."_ He read.

Wonder tower was the only thing that was remaining standing of Old Gotham.

_"Strange...So Gotham has some secrets underground?"_

He looked around and found a woman, wearing clothes from the early 1900s period, with a name tag that said, "Katarina". He went up to her and spoke.

"Excuse me, Miss Katarina... I have a quick question." He asked politely.

The woman was around her 20s, with dark brown hair curled in tight ringlets and green eyes. She was pretty looking, but she didn't stand out that much.

"Yeah, may I help you?" She asked smiling, her teeth blindingly white.

"Yes, I want to know about Old Gotham." He said as he looked at some of the news paper clippings behind tempered glass.

"Oh, well you came to the right person!" She smiled. He followed her as her heels clicked as she walked.

"Well you see, back in the 19th century, A man came to Gotham with an idea that would have Gotham to become more prosperous and lush and more advanced than anything else. So the City Hall at the time, let the man created 'Wonder City'." The girl said wondrously as she pointed to a picture with almost steampunk-ish Gotham back in the day.

_ "That must be when they were building Wonder City."_ He thought.

"Wonder City was supposed to be a place for peace and prosperity. But, unfortunately, something was driving the residents insane. Some people believe that Gotham's soil has unknown chemicals in them and the food that they had grown was tainted. The people who ate them, went insane." she said as she took him to a table with a newspaper clipping that showed that Wonder City was shutting down.

"The man who wanted to build Wonder City, left Gotham in shame." She said informative.

"Any idea of who the man was?" Kurama asked. she shook her head.

"No. I'm afraid not. There are no records of the man." She said, sorry that she couldn't provide information.

Curious...toxic chemicals in the soil made residents of Wonder City insane? He'll have to find a map to go there.

"Then what about the Miagani? What happened to them?" He asked, curious about Old Gotham's Origins.

"Ah! Now that I can help you with." She said smiling, beckoning him to come with her to a more earlier exhibit.

"In the 16th century, legend was that a Norwegian explorer, who called himself Doctor Gotham, came here with a bunch of Settlers came here to build a town, unfortunately, when he was ruling over the small town, the settlers couldn't take much more of his madness and buried him alive, and left the land. In fact that, he was buried in the center of Gotham. That is where Doctor Gotham lies." She said as she toured him around.

Old pictures, painted by hand, showed Doctor Gotham as an older man wearing black clothing and carrying a cane.

"Why was he buried alive?" He asked politely.

"Ah, that's where the legend comes in. There are stories that Doctor Gotham was in evil warlock. Which is why in some stories, after he was buried alive, his evil polluted the ground, which in turn is why Gotham has such a dark and bloody history." Katarina said.

"If it's a legend, why speak it?" He asked.

She giggled.

"Well, The heads of the museum don't like talking about legends. They rather have hard cold facts." She said as she stopped in front of a small box that was opened up showing some of the trinkets that the settlers had left behind.

"And why even tell the legends?" He asked.

She turned to him and smiled.

"Because my family has been here in Gotham for a very long time. The history and legends of Gotham are a great mystery. What better way to have history than have legends? Take it from me, the myths and legends of Gotham hold the smallest ounce of truth." She said as she lead him out of the exhibit.

"Hm...that doesn't tell me about what happened to the Miagani." He said disappointed.

"Well, there's not much to say about them. They came not too long after the Settlers left. Then a shaman had come along by the name of Blackfire. He had come to the tribe proclaiming he was a holy messenger. He took control of the tribe and killed their chieftain. Not long after, the tribe rose against him and tried killing him." She said as she put a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"He wouldn't die. So they weakened him and sealed him away somewhere in Gotham. But not before he put a blight across Gotham. The Miagani Tribe couldn't stay due to the land becoming infertile, and two days later, they ran into a rival tribe that slaughtered them. Spilling their blood across the land." She said grimly.

_"No wonder Gotham has demonic and spiritual energy. It's bloody and violent past is what's affecting whatever artifact is here. The question is...which artifact?"_ He thought.

The woman lead him back to the 19th century exhibit. He felt the pulse of the artifact. He left the girls side and followed it. It landed him in front of a stand that showed a pocket watch. It was silver and gold, and it was open to show the intricate workings of the watch and the numbers were Roman numerals. He could feel the demonic and spiritual energies that was coursing within it. It was weak...for now anyways.

"Can you stop the cataclysm?" The woman showed up beside him.

He didn't even sense her coming.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked.

Something was making his hair stand on edge. What is this? The woman looked at him. Her green eyes glowing.

"Can you stop it?" She said before turning around and walked into the crowd.

He took of after her but the next second, she was gone. He looked around trying to sense her...but it was as if she was never there.

He frowned and he found another guide in the crowd and asked, "Excuse me...do you have an employee named Katarina. I was just speaking with her before she left quite suddenly." He asked the tour guide, a tall male with glasses and freckles, looked at him with confusion.

"Katarina? I'm sorry, we don't have workers here with that name." He said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

The man nodded. "Yeah. I've been working here for ten years already. I know all the workers who come here." He said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them, before placing them back on.

"Are you feeling okay, boy?" He asked.

Kurama nodded slightly.

"I'm fine." He said as he walked away.

He walked back to the exhibit where the pocket watch was. Not only was he heading back to it, he was being observant to the cameras and possible alarms that might go off when the time comes to steal it. This time it pulsated strongly before weakening significantly. He walked up to it and looked at the information below.

_"Cyrus Pinkney's Pocket Watch." _

_"This pocket watch was one of the first things that Cyrus Pinkney had made when he was a young man. It took him two years to make the watch, as metals were scarce. He was never seen without his pocketwatch, often taking it out looking at it before placing it back into his pocket. It would appear that the pocketwatch has some sort of power device as you can see that it keeps ticking. As he became older and helped with Solomon Wayne creating Gotham's famous landmarks, this very pocket watch never left his sight. After his death at age 40, the pocketwatch was given to Solomon Wayne as a keepsake between friends. The pocket watch was donated by Thomas Wayne in 1976"_

He was sold. He could see that the pocket watch was still ticking and looking closer at it, he could see a very faint light green aura that was surrounding it. He was going to steal it...and he was going to steal it soon.

* * *

Robin was on patrol tonight. Batman wouldn't let him go back to Mount Justice until his rib healed up a bit more. He didn't like that very much, but he went along with it. He can't perform well if he keeps getting hit over and over again. Over the course of his patrol, he had stopped 3 muggings, 4 atm break-ins, and 2 possible rapes. That wasn't too bad for a normal patrol. But this patrol is anything BUT normal. As he was jumping and flipping over rooftops, something caught the corner of his eye. He stopped and he ran to the edge of a building, looking down into the alleyway. There was a large groups of homeless people...that is weird...usually he would see hobos in sets of two or three depending on their situations...there were about twenty of them. They were arguing.

Making sure that he silently landed on the ground further away from the group, close to the opening of the ally, he then stealthily hid behind a large dumpster and listened in.

"Look, it's obvious that something big is going to happen here. Can't You feel it?"

"Yeah, but if we tell...HIM, its our asses on the line."

"Hey, did you hear about the energy influx at the Museum?"

"What about the subways? That place is crawling with energy. I think i saw a few ghosts there as well."

"GHOSTS? Aw hell, if the reikai gets involved i'm out of here."

Robin was confused. Energy? The subways? Ghosts? What the hell were these hobo's smoking?

"Well, not like we have much a choice. Did you hear what happened to Dougs? Sliced right in half."

"That idiot tried to pull the wool over HIS eyes. Haven't you heard the stories?"

"Yeah, keep in mind, friends... never cross him. Ever."

As confused and interested as Robin was, he had to leave. He left the Alleyways and took off the opposite direction. They said something about the Museum too. He changed directions and went over there. It took him a few minutes to get there by rooftop. He landed onto the roof of the Museum and walked around. If there was one thing that Batman had taught him, it to be aware of your surroundings. So he scanned the roof first. Then he dropped off the roof to the ground, hiding in the shadows and did the same. As he walked on the grounds of the Museum, he couldn't see anything suspicious around there. He was about to leave when he heard something behind him. He snapped himself around and looked around. His eyes narrowed onto a dumpster. He walked up to it slowly, not making any sound as he crept to the dumpster. He heard another sound and he took out his birdarang. He finally jumped to the side, aiming his weapon at whoever made the sound and stopped.

"Meow." A little orange and white tabby cat meowed at him and took off the other direction.

He really needed to stop being so paranoid. Then again, Batman is always paranoid about things. He sighed in annoyance before he left. using his grapple gun, he aimed for the building across the street and shot it. Pulling him up to the roofs and took off running again.

What he didn't know is that there was a pair of gold eyes seeing him off.

"Hmm...interesting." The voice rumbled in the shadows.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_BANG! Here's another chapter. I like this chapter for a number of reasons. I get to delve a bit into Gotham's history. it was fascinating to write about Gotham's bloody and violent beginnings. Damn Bats, why do you like a place like that? XD Anyways, This will not be the last time Kurama will be going to the Museum. He's going to be looking for more information. And he will be checking out the subways. YEA! As for Robin, sorry for not putting to much dialog in for him. But he over heard 'hobos' speaking about an unknown man. And he get's curious enough that he wants to check it out. The question is, what will he find? _**SHOUT OUTS!**_

_**Gimei: **_Thanks for loving this fic, I'm still surprised that it's still the first of it's kind of cross over…oh well. XD As for Kurama Sensing Dick's spirit energy. SHHHH! You'll find out sometime later. XD But the team will come in sometime. And it will be fun to write.

_**Nekogami Bastet: **_Yeah…I was trying to find a decent crossover of YYH/Inuyasha and i know how you feel. You have to have a variety of stories, not just romance. Sometimes you just have to search for that special diamond in the rough and hope that it will end well. And you are welcome. I wanted a bit of a plot centric type fic with friendship and mystery. And i wanted to try something new. :D

_**TAL21: **_Okay, now that that's over, let's continue onwards. Kurama goes back to school with a couple books in hand. These books contain some history of Gotham and Arkham Asylum's history. Dick gets curious about Shuichi's interest in the history of Gotham, while his mind reel back to the hobo gathering that he had listened in on. Kurama will make his move to steal the pocket watch, and Ghosts have a tendency to stick to objects. See you guys next chapter! _**PLEASE LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS! **_I love hearing from you guys because it helps me keep on writing! :D HAVE AN AWESOME NIGHT!

_**Question Time!: **_What are your likes and dislike about the Young Justice Series? What i didn't like about it was that fact that they ended it at two seasons (those idiots canceling YJ) and i never liked KF and Artemis together. Just…no.

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Fox in Gotham**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

Kurama just couldn't get a break at this point. It had been a week since he went to the museum. He didn't have enough money (Koenma didn't pay him a few days before. If he doesn't come up with the money soon, screw the mission and he will be heading back to Japan.). But in all honesty, he was genuinely curious about the demonic energies that was flowing throughout Gotham. A few of his informants had told him about the subway system having ghosts down there. He would have to check it out sometime soon. But until then, he had been spending most of his time going to the library and looking through the history of Gotham. He was surprised at the dark and bloody past of it's inhabitants. Especially when he found a book on Ademeus Arkham. Now there was something that caught his full attention.

He read the books of the Asylum's history. Adameus Arkham had taken in those who are mentally sick and tried to 'cure' them of their madness. His first Patient was Martin 'Mad Dog' Hawkins. Kurama read from a separate book of the history of criminals from Gotham's past. Hawkins seemed to have the making of a very low level demon. His story was inconsistent. Ranging from him being sexually abused by a drunk raging father in his childhood, to being raised by Gotham's criminals. But what he did notice was that he had madness raging in his blood. Killing Woman and raping them due to paranoia visions of the Virgin Mary to 'kill the sluts from spreading their disease." Some demons give into their basest instincts and kill everything in sight. He read a little further and noticed that Hawkins killed and raped Arkham's wife and daughter. Making sure to disfigure their faces and organs while doing so.

_"Hmm, that didn't make sense. Demons don't go that far. Even when they go bloodthirsty."_

Kurama then concluded that there was more to this city that it seems. Insanity runs through Gotham like a plague. People seeing things like demons (it wouldn't surprise him, so far in Gotham he had seem more low level demons than he could count. Plus a few high levels that he concluded not threats) but he rarely saw any high level demons. Then he thought back to the Museum.

That woman, Katarina, was obviously a Ghost. The real stumper was that he didn't even sense her when he went up to her. He assumed that she was an ordinary human. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed a couple history books and left the Library. It was noon and it was a school day, but he didn't worry. What was on his mind was that fact that from his informants, there have been ghosts in Gotham. Fortunately, Gotham's denizens don't have that much spiritual power so they can't see the dead. He himself had seen some ghosts but they disappear in a blink of an eye as soon as he spotted one. He was going to have to stop by the museum again to see that watch and plan out very carefully about stealing that watch. Until then, he better get back to school before lunch break is over. He didn't feel too hungry at this point.

He ran back to school before the bell rang and stuffed the books in his locker before taking out his math book and tucking it under his arm and walked to his classroom. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get far, due tot he fact that he was stopped by a groups of boys. More specifically, the same group of boys that picked on Dick just last week.

"Well, well, look who's a lost little girl?" He heard the voice of the brutish older boy.

He had learned the name of Johnny Dougsburg. He didn't even react to the petty name calling. He just sighed and spoke.

"Will you please let me pass? I have a class to get to." He said with a bored tone in his voice.

He REALLY didn't want to deal with petty bullies today. He already had too much on his mind and bullies was not on his mind right now.

"Sorry, but you stopped us from teaching the Gypsy boy a lesson." He said as he walked closer to him.

This was about Dick? What do they have against him?

"This school is for the elite. Not for Gyspies, and defiantly not for Foreigners." One boy aid from behind Johnny.

Oh Inari, please don't tell him that there is a hierarchy here at the school? His patience was about to snap, but he wasn't going to stoop to their level. And he really needed to get to class. He turned to walk away when he was grabbed by the collar and was pushed roughly against the lockers.

Can't Kurama go through one DAY without getting into trouble. He briefly wished that he didn't take this mission.

"Don't even think about it. We want a little payback." Johnny said as he bunched up his fist. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"You little-!"

Johnny was about to throw a punch, if it wasn't for a teacher roaming the halls.

"Mr. Dougsburg. What is going on?" he said as he walked up to the group.

Johnny only glared at Kurama before backing off and roughly swept his shoulders off.

"Nothing, Mr. Short. Just making sure our exchange student is heading to class." Johnny said 'exchange' with poison.

He had faced worse things than Johnny.

"I see, Mr. Minamino, please get to class before the bell rings. Same goes to you Mr. Dougsberg and the rest of you." Mr. Short said making contact with the other students.

Kurama picked up his book that feel out of his grasp when he was pushed against the lockers and walked off. He even shrugged off the pathetic attempt of a glare that Johnny was giving him. At this point, he really didn't give a damn. The only thing that one his mind was the preparing of stealing that pocketwatch soon. Friday night. That will be the night he will put his plan into motion. He smirked very faintly. This will be fun.

* * *

Dick was finally able to go to Happy Harbor to visit his team. Although, Leslie told him not to strain himself too hard while on his missions. He made no promises, but he will do his best to not hurt himself further.

"Hey, guys!" He said as he made his way to the group.

Wally was playing against Kaldur in a racing game, Wally was losing.

"Dude! How are you beating me?" The red Headed speedster gaped in surprise.

"I was copying what you were doing." Kalder said smirking a little.

"Damn it." Wally pouted.

"Well, you may be the fastest thing on two feet, but not in a game." Artemis heckled.

"One more round!" Wally said starting the game again.

"Hello Robin! I'm glad to see you are back!" M'gann smiled brightly at the young man.

"Yeah, but it won't be for long. Bats is only letting me stay here for only a little bit. I have to get back to patrol." He said as he sighed.

His rib was healing slowly but surely. Batman said he would be putting him back with the team as soon as it healed up.

"Seriously? Come on Robin, Patrolling around Gotham when you could be hanging with us?" Wally said as he stuck out his tongue in concentration trying to beat Kaldur at the game.

"Yeah, but there's been something going on lately. Really weird stuff." Dick said as he placed a finger to his chin.

"Weird how?" Kaldur asked as Wally started to grab his head in frustration, losing to Kaldur again, and gave up.

"Really weird. I'm not seeing very many homeless around Gotham. If I do see them, I see them in large groups in some alley near the Bowery area and the shopping district. Now, most of the homeless in Gotham are loners and want nothing to do with each other, but very rarely do i see them alone. I see them in either pairs or threes." Robin said as his face scrunched up in thinking.

"You think something big is coming?" Conner asked.

"That's a possibility." Artemis said.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we come to Gotham and check things out? I'm sure Bats wouldn't mind." Wally smiled widely.

"That's sound like a great idea!" M'gann cheered.

"No. You know Bats rules. No superpowers in Gotham. End of story." Robin huffed.

As much as he would like his team to come to Gotham, it would be wise not to anger Bats.

"We won't use our powers...much." Wally suggested.

"And besides, what if some super powered bad guy was in Gotham right now? Then you need our help. What Bats don't know won't hurt him." Wally said.

"I think Robin appreciates that fact that we are offering to help him, but he is right. Batman wouldn't let us go. Except maybe Artemis." Kaldur said as he looked at the blond archer.

"Maybe I'm being paranoid like Bats. Maybe there's nothing to worry about." He said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Or maybe you are going with your gut instinct and you want us to help you out!" Wally said as he sped to Robin's side.

"Please? Just one night and Batman won't know!" Wally said as he got on his knees.

It was clear that Wally was bored out of his mind here at Mount Justice.

_"Batman will know and he will ground me. Well...One night wouldn't hurt...would it?"_ He thought.

"What about you guys?" Robin asked.

"Hey, I'm game for it." M'gann nodded.

"Whatever." Conner said as he crossed his arms.

"It would be interesting to learn a bit more about Gotham." Kaldur said nodding.

"Let's go! I'm getting bored watching Baywatch losing to Kaldur every game." Artemis said as she got up.

"Okay. But one thing you guys got to remember: Don't use your powers unnecessarily. We don't want Gotham getting too much attention due to the fact we have people with super powers in the area. We would be totally whelmed by the backlash." Robin stated.

The group nodded at the understanding.

"LET'S GO!" Wally said as he quickly got into his suit.

Robin hoped that tonight was a quiet night.

* * *

Robin's wish for a quiet night didn't go exactly as planned. Well luckily, Bats allowed the groups of teens into Gotham as long as they don't get any ideas of revealing themselves in the city. Kaldur allowed Robin to take over for now, only because he knew Gotham like the back of his hand.

_"Everyone linked up?"_ Robin asked.

Everyone gave a thought of approval.

_"Anything in your sectors?"_ Robin asked as he started jumping across the rooftops with Artemis in tow.

_"Nothing much here in the Industrial district. It's pretty quiet."_ Kaldur said as he walked the street in the shadows.

_"Burnley doesn't seem to have any problems either."_ Conner frowned.

He really wanted to see something happening. It was getting boring.

_"Coventry is empty too...seriously, where a bad guy when you need 'em?"_ Kid Flash moaned.

_ "Please don't jinx us Wally."_ Robin hoped.

_ "Uh-oh! Something going on in the Bowery area! I think the museums being robbed!"_ M'gann shouted in her mind.

"Damn it." Robin cursed.

Everyone regrouped and went straight towards the museum. The front door was busted open and was in pieces.

"Great. Thanks a lot Baywatch. You just had to jinx it." Artemis glared at the red haired speedster.

"Hey!" Kid Flash frowned.

"Enough. Let go in." Robin said as he walked into the museum.

He turned on his detective vision in his mask to see if there was anything out of place.

"The doors all torn down. but nothing seems to be out of place here." Robin said as he turned off his night vision.

The team split up and started to search, not realizing that something was watching them. Robin was using all of his skills to figure out what may have been he noticed something above his head. A security camera. He could hear the strained whirring as it was trying to turn to swivel around. He got closer to see why it wasn't moving and noticed something stopping it.

_"A Plant?"_ He thought to himself.

"Hey Guys, I found something." Robin said back to the group.

They all met him at the security camera and saw the strange plant.

"Miss M. Can you get it?" Robin asked.

"Yeah sure." She said as she flew up there and grabbed the plant.

It was putting up a fight. It took her a couple of minutes to wring it loose and have it in her hand.

"It looks like some sort a vine." She said as she showed it to the group.

The vine was wiggling weakly and it had a strange small yellow flower bud with protruding spines on the petals.

"Geez, i've never seen a flower like that before. And it looks alive!" Kid Flash said as he looked at it.

"Nothing i have ever seen." Conner frowned.

"It seems to be alive...Robin, doesn't Poison Ivy have plants like this?" Kaldur asked him.

"That the thing, if this is Ivy's doing, why are we not seeing plants everywhere? And why would she be in a museum?" Robin said to himself.

"Nothing seems to be stolen. So why even bust open the doors?" Robin frowned.

Something was going on. He was going to have to ask Batman to see if they can visit Poison Ivy. She should be in Arkham Asylum. The group all agreed on heading back to Mount Justice with the plant in hand. They were going to figure out what going on in Gotham...as long as Batman is okay with it, there should be any problem. Hopefully.

* * *

Kurama yawned widely. Last night, the plan was set into motion. He had to create a false trail just in case if any heroes catch on to him. All he really had to do was to plant the seeds in broad daylight on the security cameras on the busy days, and have them grow slowly enough to slow down and eventually halt the movements of the camera so that he wouldn't be picked out on video. Part of him wanted to see if thee heroes would chase him down. But another part of him told him not to reveal himself. It was rough being a demon thief with nothing to do. At this point of time, he was at a cafe, looking through a few books of the history of Gotham.

Thanks to his memory, he wanted to find out about the ghost that was there. He figured that she had some sort of connection to Old Gotham. She spoke very fondly of Wonder City; he wondered if she was a victim of the many deaths of the poisoning when it was in the process of being built. Which reminded him to take a look at a few maps back at the museum to find if there is a place where he could test the soil for anything toxic. He briefly looked at a book that had the history of Arkham Asylum, but he would have to look at that a little later. His mind was on this Wonder City. He had to find connections for it.

A barista stopped in front of him and gave him his latte. He gave his thanks as she walked away. He was about to take a sip until he looked at the frothy design in it. It was a design of a fox. He chuckled at the irony before taking a sip. Grabbing another book from the pile, he opened it and started reading as he sipped his latte. He started getting into the more deeper history of Gotham as he studied the top families in Gotham. The Cobblepots, The Waynes, the Pinkenys...wait. The Waynes. Kurama furrowed his eyebrows. He remembered reading something about Pinkney giving a pocketwatch to Solomon Wayne as a last gift before his death. He looked up the relationship between them.

_"Interesting."_ He thought.

After Pinkney's death, The Waynes took in his widow and daughter... the daughter's name was Katarina. He placed his latte down and smirked. So his daughter died at a young age of 22, not too long after Wonder City was built over, due to Solomon Wayne's court order to be rid of the place, when she had fell to her illness. Her mother not too long after. Kurama kept reading more into Cyrus Pinkeny.

Cyrus Pinkney was an architect and created most of Gotham with Solomon Wayne backing him up. Strange...Pinkeny was in his late twenties when a man came to Gotham with the Proposition for Wonder City. and it wasn't until after he was in his mid thirties when production of Wonder City stopped. It all points back to Wonder City, and the dark bloody past of Gotham. He's going to have to steal that pocketwatch sooner than he anticipated. Kurama smirked. This was getting interesting. His mind was ticking off the points of the mission.

Point One: Gotham has Spiritual and Demonic energy mixing together constantly.

Point Two: Due to the bloody past the Gotham seems to have, it attracted demons of low or high class, giving Gotham its criminalistic behavior in the underbelly.

Point Three: Before Wonder City, Gotham was actually doing well enough that there wasn't too much crime, but during the production, it drove residents insane.

Point Four: Crime rates significantly rose after the halting of Wonder city.

Something was driving this city to ruins, socially speaking, and only the strong survive. He chuckled. It sounds like Gotham City is a Miniature Makai to him. It felt like home. Save for the fact that Koennma wanted him to stop what ever it is here in Gotham. He closed the book and leaned back into his chair. He scrapped his plan to wait to steal the watch next week. He'll steal it tomorrow night. He'll be getting his answers. And if his theory of the ghost of Katarina Pinkeny is right, most ghosts are attached to objects. He smiled. The was going to be fun, and if any heroes to come after him...

_"It'll be like old times."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Um…i hope this chapter works out, i really do. The other chapters that i had wrote before this was was supposed to be the YJ chasing after a low level demon and eventually run into Kurama, but it's not his style as well as having them meet him in that museum the very first time too. Niether worked out. Instead, I have Kurama studying Gotham. But the next chapter will be more awesome. So The supernatural is coming into play, Wonder city is the main cause for all the psychos out there and what will we be going into next? And Why is a pocket watch of all things so important? _**SHOUT OUTS!:**_

_**Nekogami**__**Bastet: **_Yeah, Kurama is defiantly ruthless when it come to his goals. You can't blame his for being a demon though. A very cute demon at that. XD

_**Reviewer No.9: **_I understand that the Last chapter was yap pity, but it plays a good part for this story. As for Kurama not sensing Katarina at first: Gotham has a bundle of Demonic and Spiritual Energy. He couldn't tell the difference due to that. He could tell that the artifact was pulsing out because it was strong than the energies outside of it. Understand? As for Robin going out to patrol with a rib being crack bruise, etc. He's stubborn. We all know that Robin is stubborn to the nth degree when he was young. So i kept that in mind. Anyways, thanks for pony out the numbers for me. I'll have to work those out soon. Thanks for reviewing! :D

_**TAL21: ** _That's it for the review _**SHOUT OUTS!? **_Yeash, Either i suck at this story or i have chibi shadow readers who don't like leaving reviews. (Sad face and puppy dog eyes) I FEEL UNLOVED! Okay, drama over now. Anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter enough. I think it turned out pretty well. Tell me what you think of it! :D I love hearing from you guys and i love reading your reviews! So…_**PLEASE LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS! **_Also, on another note: _**The Once And Future Things **_will be put up sometime this week hopefully as long as this head ache goes away. I'm almost finished with it, and it will turn out quite nicely. Please give it a shot! See you guys next chapter! :D

_**Question Time!:**_ If you were to change something in Young Justice, what would you have changed?

_**REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Fox In Gotham**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

It was a pleasant Friday morning for Kurama. He was confident that tonight's heist would go off without a hitch. But he had to be careful of his overconfidence. Too much and he'll jinx everything. It didn't stop him from pickpocketing a few pockets in the school halls though. Now he had enough money to get him a decent lunch. As he entered first period, he let his mind go off in tangents, revising and improvising any move just in case. Through out the day, the numbing of education was slightly boring to him. He pick pocketed a few more students pockets to satisfy his itch for now.

Lunch came around and he decided to get some decent food for a change and wanted to leave the school grounds. As he packed his backpack, he heard a voice.

"Shuichi!"

If he was in his fox form right now, his ears would be turning towards the voice that was Dick Grayson.

"Ah, Dick, how is your day been so far?" He said smiling politely as he put on his back pack.

"The. Worst. Mr. Short, my Math teacher is so whelming. Our class is Algebra, Not calculus. " He said dramatically.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at the young boy.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going off campus for lunch. Care to join me?" He offered. Dick scrunch his face up momentarily before smiling.

"You buying?" He asked. Kurama have a sly smile.

"Of course." He said smiling innocently.

_"With other peoples money."_ He thought sneakily.

As they went to the front of the school, Kurama's mood dropped.

"Oh boy." Dick fidgeted.

Johnny and his gang was at the front gates and was halting Kurama and Dick's progress to go for lunch.

"So, where is the jap and gypsy going?" Johnny smirked.

"I think they are going out to eat." One of the thugs said.

Kurama's eyes narrowed at the group of humans. He has never met anyone so stupid enough to confront him, save for Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, but they were his friends.

These guys however, were not.

"I will give you one chance to let us through. If not, I won't be responsible for my actions afterward." Kurama said politely as he can...laced with poison of the deepest pits of the Makai.

His mood went into a downward spiral. But he didn't show it. All he wanted was a nice day before a heist, was that TOO. MUCH. TO. ASK. FOR!? Seriously, it's like since he has been in Gotham, it's always one problem after another. A few of his informants disappeared on him, one tried to lie to him about certain areas of Gotham and he killed him for his arrogance, and the demonic and spiritual energies accumulating in Gotham has been fluctuating to all time highs and lows. Something was coming this way, and it is not going to be pretty.

"What did you just say?" Johnny said as he started stomping up to him.

_ "Inari, this is like Urashima all over again."_ He thought to himself.

Overconfident if he thinks he has the upper hand. Apparently, Johnny boy seems to think he has the upper hand.

Kurama gave his backpack to Dick.

"Dick, do you mind holding my pack for me? I think it's about to get a little messy." He asked as he handed it over to the shorter boy.

"Are you crazy!? Shuichi, you are going to get killed!" Dick said as he looked up at the older boy.

"I wouldn't worry about me, Dick." Kurama said as he rolled up his sleeve.

Kurama knew the tactics that Johnny was going to pull. He was going to try and insult him best he can and hope for a reaction. That will never happen. He noticed from his peripheral vision that kids were starting to gather. Good. Witnesses were always fine. Kurama smirked. This should be fun.

* * *

Dick couldn't believe what he was seeing. The last person to take on Johnny was sued for fighting with him and the family moved away as a result. In fact, that is exactly why Dick never fights back. The Dougsburgs were just as rich as Bruce and that's saying something. he warned Shuichi about getting killed. The only reason why Johnny hasn't been suspended from the school was that his parents bribed the school to keep him in the educational system. Dick winced. If Shuichi gets hurt, it won't end well. Johnny was HUGE! Around Superboy's height and a temper, twice as bad.

Some of the students were already surrounding the two teens and Dick sincerely hoped that a teacher or something will interrupt this. He couldn't do anything. He may be Robin, but he understood the term, 'Secret Identity' pretty damn well.

"I think i own you a favor from a few days back. How about a knuckle sandwich? Free of charge, of course" Johnny said putting up a big meaty hand.

_"Oh no. Move!"_ Dick thought desperately.

"I gave you a chance to leave me be, but you leave me no choice." He said lowly.

_"Is he serious! Johnny is going to pummel him!"_ Dick thought as Johnny threw a punch right into the right side of Shuichi's face, a loud crack sounded through the air. The students around started to chant.

"Fight! Fight Fight!" They chanted.

Dick noticed something. Shuichi was still standing. His head was snapped to the side, his hair covering his face.

"I warned you." He said slowly straightening up.

"And you call that a punch? I've known girls who can hit harder than you." Shuichi smirked at Johnny.

Johnny stepped back only slightly.

"You looking for another fist to the face?" Johnny said threateningly.

Kurama had a mark on his face, but he looked like the punch didn't faze him. Dick could only look on in wonder.

_"He's...he's still standing."_ He thought in shock.

Johnny tossed another punch, but Shuichi dodged him by stepping to the side.

"Stay still!" Johnny said as he started throwing punches wildly. Shuichi was dodging everyone of those punches.

"How is he doing that?" Dick muttered to himself.

Shuichi was flowing back and forth dodging every single punch. Johnny was about to get out of breath.

"Damn you, Jap! Stay still so I can beat the shit out of you!" He said trying to hit Shuichi.

But He managed to catch Johnny's punch in his left hand, surprising him.

"Let's knock you down a peg." Shuichi said as he suddenly whipped out his leg and nailed Johnny into his stomach.

Johnny went flying back into the ground. He landed with a painful groan. A collective silence fell over the students. Shuichi walked up over to Johnny and looked down at him.

"Here's a bit of advice: Don't pick a fight with someone you don't know. You just may end up on the ground." He said as he lightly,_ lightly_, kicked Johnny in the side.

"If we were in a real fight...you wouldn't have lasted a second." He said as he stepped over the downed boy and walked over to Dick.

"Oh, I would suggest going to the nurse. I wouldn't be too surprised if I accidentally cracked a few of your ribs." Shuichi chuckled darkly.

The students suddenly dispersed and Johnny's goons dragged the boy away.

Dick was stunned into silence. A thin boy like Shuichi winning a fight... it just seems too...unreal.

"Dick?" Shuichi looked down at him with a curious look on his face. Dick was still open mouthed.

"Come on, Dick, i belive we should be getting lunch. Wouldn't want to get hungry the rest of the day now, can we?" Kurama said as he reached for his back pack.

Dick gave it to him and said, "Holy fists, Shuichi! How did you do that!?" Dick exclaimed.

Shuichi smiled.

"Oh that? I was in a fighting club back in Japan." He said as he started to walk away.

Dick followed closely after. Questions burning in his mind. He could feel his inner Batman coming out to play.

* * *

"So...you were in a fighting club in Japan, you got into tournaments, and your group won every time? You must be a fighting machine!" Dick said after he took a bite of a ranch burger from Arctic Circle.

Kurama had explained, after Dick's countless questions, that he was in a fighting club back home.

"But...you don't seem to have that kind of look. Of a fighter, I mean." He said as he dipped his fries in fry sauce.

"I've been told that. My mother and I lived near a rough district in Japan. Although I went to a high end school there, there were lower level high school around where there would be thugs around. I was worried about my mother and so I took classes to protect her and myself around the area." Kurama lied smoothly.

The best lie is the one closest to the truth.

"Wow, that's...pretty noble of you." Dick said after he took a drink of his root beer.

Kurama was eating a chicken sandwich and chicken rings with honey mustard. His drink was a Dr. Pepper.

"You could say that. Dougsburg was getting on my last nerve." Kurama said politely.

"Yeah, he seems to be picking on you more often than me...no offense." Dick covered up his mistake.

"Its fine, it people like him that grinds on my nerves. In my previous school I never really dealt with problems like that. I guess there's a first time for everything." Kurama said as he took a bite of of his chicken ring.

"Well, let's hope that when you get back, they won't suspend you." Dick paled a little bit.

Kurama knew what he was talking about . If he gets suspended, Dick will be a punching bag again for Dougsburg. But He just chuckled.

"I doubt it. Most of the student population knew that it was Dougsburg throwing the punches. I let him hit me first." Kurama said as he poked the right side of his face where a bruise was forming.

"That looks like it really hurt." Dick said concerned.

Kurama chuckled.

"It's not the worse hit I have taken...I recall Yusuke, my friend, punching me once. Now he has a strong punch. If I were comparing punches, Dougsburg's felt like an annoying fly." Kurama stated.

"Wow..." Dick became speechless as Kurama finished off his food and pushed the tray aside.

He took out a book of a Brief History of Wonder City. He was still wondering about it and the thoughts of his heist tonight was replaced with what lies underneath Gotham. After the heist, he'll wait a few days or so and venture down into the subway tunnels. If the rumors of his contacts are true, there are ghosts down there.

"You seem to like learning more about Gotham then the US." Dick joked as he looked at the book that Kurama had out.

"I find it fascinating that Gotham had Wonder City built partially, only for it to be shut down 7 years later. from what I have been learning the reasons why Wonder City has been shut down have been many." Kurama said as he looked at a certain paragraph.

It was talking about Lazarus waters.

That's interesting. He hasn't come across information like that.

"Wonder City? That's a tale as old as Gotham." Dick said as he drank some of his root beer.

He was starting to get full of food.

"Oh? What do you know about it?" He asked.

Dick looked at him with surprise.

"You actually believe that stuff? Well, I wouldn't blame you. But I've heard of people who would swear up and down that Wonder City exists if you go down into the subway tunnels. I think one of my classmate's brother went down there as a dare from his Senior year. He came back screaming that there were things down there that weren't human." Dick shrugged.

"Something about Ghosts? I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Dick said as he ate some of his fries.

"Ghosts?" Kurama's curiosity perked.

Now here was some information he hadn't come across. Kurama didn't trust humans enough to be contacts, most don't have spiritual energy enough to get him information that he wants. Now that he thinks about it, Dick seems to have some spiritual energy. Dick did tell him he was of Romani descent. The Gypsies have been around for years and years. If anything, Gypsies were the first of the humans to know more about demons than anything else. He would have to keep an eye on Dick.

"Yeah. But seriously? who believes in ghosts and other beings? That's just stupid." Dick chuckled, finishing off his food.

Now he had a little more information. The cogs in his mind churning. This was going to be an interesting night for sure.

"You're right," He mused. "It does sound stupid one you think about it." Kurama smiled.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Damn it, I wasn't able to get to the heist scenes… oh well. Next chapter. XD Anyways, so a couple of key words showed up in this chapter and i wonder which ones there is? XD Anyways, thanks for reading, reviewing, and following! I really appreciate your support! I hope you guys have a good weekend and enjoy it! I for one and going to work on _**History Before The X-Men, **_because it's been too long since i worked on it. And i really want to work on it again. So, now for the _**SHOUT OUTS!:**_

_**Blanke-Slate: **_Yes, it is hard to find a story nowadays with just plot and no romance in general. XD I enjoy romance as much as the next person, but really, there is such thing as TOO MUCH ROMANCE! And for the fact that this dict if the first of it's kind, i hope to make a good impression on you guys! :D

_**Gimei: **_Yes: I am a Tease. Yes: I will be writing more, and Yes: I will be explaining the fact behind Kurama's diversion in a sense of the previous chapter. Sometimes, the best thieves lay the best traps. Trust me, there is a reason why i wrote it. :) As for giving you a reason to watch _**Young Justice, **_you are welcome. Personally some characters shouldn't be there. But that's just my opinion. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! However short it was.

_**Reviewer No.9: **_It is hard sometimes to write a chapter and when it doesn't turn out the way you want it too, it sucks being time. Not to mention losing time and imagination to write a new chapter from scratch it a bit exhausting. :) But I write it down and see what i can do with it.

_**TAL21: **_Okay, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! Yes, it's a bit short and not what yo expected from the sneak peak I gave you, but this chapter wanted it to be written down. So…sorry~! I have also made a new one shot, _**Cave Johnson and the Salt Mines, **_you should check it out of you are a _**Portal **_fan and I think you guys would like it. I'm also working on another story (Audience: Damn it TAL21! Stop writing more stories and stick with the ones you got!) I Know! I Know! I'm sorry! I just have all these amazing Ideas, i don't know what to do with them! Anyways, it's called _**Fallen Creed, **_and i hope you guys give it a shot and tell me what you think about it! And I KNOW! I KNOW! I just have all these AMAZING ideas that i just can't help but write and write! So sorry~! Anyways, please leave_** DETAILED REVIEWS AND OPINIONS! **_They help me out with writer's blocks and plot bunny fails. See you in the next chapter! :D

_**Question Time!: **_To test your skills, what do you think might happen in the near future of this story? What is Kurama's interest in Wonder City? Dick is starting to question his new friend, but doesn't pay too much heed. What do you think?

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
